Wireless communication is well known for communicating over large distances and also where the communicating devices require a high degree of mobility. Known antenna devices for use in communication systems are capable of resonating at two or more different frequencies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,122 to Garay et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,296 to Egashira et al. disclose two examples of multiple frequency antenna structures. Also known are antenna structures finding particular applicability within the interior portions of vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,209 and 5,649,316 both to Prudhomme et al. disclose a radio antenna system that can be positioned in a variety of locations within a vehicle interior.